There are many, many forms of games. Certainly many resemble sports events. Many comprise movement of pieces across or around a game board. Many comprise chance cards requiring answers. Many comprise the use of spinners. None combine all of these forms and add elements of learning a sport, e.g., soccer, as well as progression through the different game activities.
An objective of the invention is to provide a learning tool for young sports enthusiasts (although the game certainly is not limited to the young). A further objective is to provide a game that involves a stepped process of answering questions, spinning for a chance advancement on a game board and connecting the three activities to scoring opportunities as in a real sports event. A still further object is to provide the game/learning tool on a playing field that itself becomes the storage container with storage achieved essentially with the game components remaining in place allowing the game to be interrupted, moved and set up with the components all still in place as they were when the game was interrupted.